1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video image evaluation equipment which comprises a liquid crystal display and a circularly polarizing light source mounted outside the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, liquid crystal displays respectively having a liquid crystal layer used as a display medium and a reflective layer such as a reflecting plate or a repeller located behind the liquid crystal layer (opposite side to the viewer-side) are known (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. JP 06-273738 A, and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-221995 A). FIG. 6 is a schematic view of such a conventional liquid crystal display. Out of natural light emitted from a light source 61, linearly-polarized light alone having transmitted an absorption-type linear polarizer 62 is incident on a liquid crystal panel 63. Light having transmitted a liquid crystal layer 64 in the liquid crystal panel 63 is reflected at a reflective layer 65. Subsequently, the light transmits the liquid crystal layer 64 again and then the absorption-type linear polarizer 62 to reach the viewer.
Such a liquid crystal display does not need a backlight in a bright environment and is superior in power saving property because the liquid crystal display performs a display by reflecting light emitted from an external light source (external light). In the aforementioned liquid crystal display, however, even when light emitted from the external light source is intense, most of the light is absorbed into an absorption-type linear polarizer, so that only part of light reaches a liquid crystal panel. This creates such problems that there is less reflected light and the display is dark. Accordingly, a need exists for a liquid crystal display which has solved such problems.